Unlucky Thirteens
by Jaal Ama Darav
Summary: ANBU Itachi investigates a suspected killer menacing Lake Suishō.


**Unlucky Thirteens**

* * *

 **Originally posted on Deviantart. This is a Friday the 13th inspired Naruto fanfic set in an alternate universe type setting. It is set in my "Another Destiny" alternate universe but is not canon to that universe, as the story was for fun, in celebration of Friday the 13th, and I was wanting to do an Itachi fanfic...**

 **It was beta'd by UberChimerism on Deviantart.**

 **Hope it gives chills! Bwahahahahaha!**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha quickly jumped off a tree branch, heading towards his mission location: a campsite near Lake Suishō within the Land of Rivers, a stone's throw from the Katabami Gold Mines.

Itachi remembered the mission request. It had all started when a terrified and wide-eyed civilian had arrived at the mission reception desk, so beside himself that he reportedly couldn't even stay on his own two feet, collapsing once he reached the desk. His mission request had been illegible except for "To Hokage", "need help", and "onryō", so they had to send for Itachi himself.

Once his Sharingan deciphered it, the Uchiha decided that he himself would go on this mission, for he knew who this killer was: Kuzuri Kongōrō, a former member of the Kurosuki Family who had been drowned in Lake Suishō by Raiga Kurosuki himself due to insubordination. Supposedly, his vengeful spirit had haunted Lake Suishō ever since. Normally, Itachi wasn't a superstitious person, but if there was anything life as a shinobi had taught him, it was that there was no such thing as impossible.

The camp finally came within the Uchiha's view, several wooden structures close together near a lake. A feeling of intense dread washed over him, dread that would make a Genin run all the way back to the Hidden Leaf village without stopping.

Landing deftly on the forest floor, he reached into his holster for a kunai and withdrew the blade before quietly made his way towards the camp.

Approaching the first building, he could see blood splattered on the windows. _By the name of Ōsu…_ He slowly sneaked up to the front door, and from the side, reached and opened the door, keeping his body behind cover. A powerful smell of blood and voided bowels hung in the air, forcing him to cover his nose with his left hand. He looked up at the floor from his location at the bottom of the steps and nearly retched.

On the floor near the entrance, was a severed hand and a head that had been struck several times with a bladed weapon before finally being decapitated, both laying in pools of blood with the corpse they belonged to laying nearby.

Wasting no time, Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Kuzuri would fall to Tsukuyomi.

Deftly, he entered the building, avoiding the gore. He looked to his right, found furniture overturned and to his left, and found a severed arm and a trail of blood leading to a single door. _What in the name of the Uchiha…?_ He quickly ran to and opened the door, gasping inwardly at what he saw. An armless corpse with a knife in its back; another pinned to the floor with a blade thrust in its chest; blood and viscera everywhere. Itachi felt a little sick to his stomach. He had seen gruesome murders, but this…

A sudden shriek of horror reached Itachi's ears. His ninja instincts kicking in, he quickly opened the nearest window and jumped through it, sprinting towards the building the screams were emitting from.

The same voice, which Itachi identified as female, screeched. "NO! Not me! No! NO!" The voice gave away to incoherent screaming, gurgling, and finally, dead silence.

Itachi quickly kicked down the door, and dashed up the stairs, where the nearest door had blood seeping under it. He rammed the door down with as much force as he could muster before coming upon another sickening sight.

Opposite him, Kuzuri Kongōrō stood over the now headless body of the woman he just slew. He turned around, white hockey mask and Kurosuki Family claws stained with blood and gore, holding the severed head. "A bit late, Leaf." He dropped the head with a sickening squelch before brandishing his claws. "Now it's your turn, pretty boy."

Itachi's Mangekyō spun. "Tsukuyomi!"

Kuzuri had looked into Itachi's eyes for a split second, and that was all it took for him to be ensnared in the genjutsu, shackled to a cross-like slab of stone. Looking up, he saw a red sky with a black moon, the rest of the world in inverted colors.

Itachi stood a distance from Kuzuri. "Within the Tsukuyomi, time, space, mass…I control all. For the next seventy two hours, you will be cut, sliced, and slashed by everyone you've killed…while being drowned."

"You going to raise the dead?" Kuzuri looked and saw the headless woman he had just slain, as well as his former boss, Raiga Kurosuki. "I can handle three days."

Itachi remained still. "We shall see."

Kuzuri's victims did exactly as Itachi said. For three days, Kuzuri withstood the pain of being cut, sliced, and butchered as Raiga pushed his cross underwater. "That all you got, pretty boy?"

Itachi remained calm while dictating the amount of time left. "Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, fifty-nine seconds."

Kuzuri's eyes widened. "Those three days were just a second?! That means…!"

Kuzuri screamed out loud once he realized how long he would be trapped within the genjutsu. His victims and boss continued their torture.

Back in reality, only seconds had passed. Kuzuri screamed as only a Mangekyō victim would before collapsing.

Itachi walked over to the limp form, picked him up, and swung him over the shoulder. Now to report to the Hokage.

The Uchiha quickly headed back to the Hidden Leaf and handed Kuzuri over to Ibiki Morino, the head of Torture and Interrogation. "Be careful with him. He butchered an entire camp. If he gets loose, inform me right away."

Another day, another mission. One thing for sure: Itachi wouldn't be watching slasher films for a while.


End file.
